fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Sasuke's Diary -Fall-
Sasuke's Poem (Naruto Forever) So watch my chest heave as this last breath leaves me. '' ''I am trying to be what you're dying to see. '' ''I can't take this anymore. '' ''It's this life that's so thankless, how could they just forsake us? '' ''Racist, this makes us. '' ''It breaks us, they makes us, they hate us, they gave us nothing but no trust. And just because you showed no love, and hate us, you fucked our trust. Now watch me thrust this knife called lust into my chest until it busts. '' (This is for you Itachi..) ''When you've got nothing left to lose, with my last single breath I'll still be singing to you, so when you bury me, you better bury me deep and sing along to this song because you'll be broken like me. Get away.. Just get away! I wish my hate would never stay. But my fate is destined to be that way. I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain. '' ''I see the love; I see the hate, I see this world that we can make. I see the life, I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly. Why can't you let me be? ..Its hard when you stare. '' ''How did it come to this? How did I know it was you? The city looks so pretty.. Do you want to burn it with me? You've gone past your due date. Do you crave a war? Do you crave to tear us apart? '' ''I hear the hate in all your words, all the wars to make us hurt. I get so sick, so sick; I never wanted all this. '' ''Medication for the kids with no reason to live.. Born in this world as it all falls apart..Yes, I wave this flag of hatred, but their the ones who made it. '' ''Watch the beauty of all their lies passing right before your eyes. '' ''The next time you breathe, you'd better think of me, and in your prayers thank God for the mercy of me. The necks of this youth with their necks through this noose were told lies like its truth. I'm naked, I'm kneeling, I'm shaking, I'm reeling..I'm breaking, I feel it. '' ''I'm sick with myself, but I've got no one else. '' ''It's the same thing, this pain that keeps me from sleeping. '' ''Everybody sins and it all begins. It goes back around, nobody ever wins. It's harder times like these that never change; it's hard to face that we're all the same. I only crave the dove till the angels save us all. Am I lost in your eyes? If I could take all this pain away, use the rage of our youth today, whose to say that its us to blame? '' ''It's the people above you, and the ones who say that they love you. Look what the world has come to. '' ''Time is getting shorter with these enforcers orders, and we get blamed and pushed around, who's the villain now? '' ''They want blood and they'll kill for it. They'll drain me and they'll kneel for it, burn me at the stake, met the devil made the deal for it. '' ''Their guillotine-dreams, their guillotine gleams, the blood of there enemies watching while they sentence me. '' ''Sentencing ceased, sentenced deceased and watch them bask in the glory of their holy disease. So you look to me to find the truth, and what I say is what you'll do? I can't stop now, I'm so close now, because these times are almost over. All I've ever really wanted was a place to call home. '' ''But is a place a home when your loved ones are gone? This love, this Hate, it's burning me away. '' ''I crave to save us all. But in the end I shall fall. What do you want me to do? Next Chapter